rpsouleaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shibuya Razhel
'Character First Name' Razhel 'Character Last Name' Shibuya 'IMVU Username' Guest_lokilover10 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' July 10, 1994 'Gender' female 'Ethnicity' N/A 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 90 pounds 'Blood Type' O 'Affiliation' Witch 'Relationship Status' single 'Personality' she is a clutz untill she is in battle, acts like a child, and is easily pissed 'Partner:' ((Partner IMVU username. )) 'Strengths' (( You must have one and go up one according too rank. )) 'Weaknesses' ((You must have one and go up one according too rank.)) 'Classification' ((Meister, Weapon, Pedestrian or Afreet.)) 'Background Information' Your background information Razhel was born into a family of five, being the eldest child. She had a brother named Rashi, a weapon, and a younger sister named Ellina, a human. Her mother was a high class women in Death City, a weapon, while her father , a famous meister, was married to her through an arranged marriage. She grew up with a loving mother and father, but she was resentful towards her siblings. She wanted to keep her parents to herself, so at night, when the family was asleep, she would be awake and studying spell books from her grandmother who used to be a witch. Doing it secretly and perfecting small spells, her power grew over the years she studied. One day while looking through the books, she found a spell to erase all unwanted things. Learning the spell by heart and practicing it over and over on mice, she perfected it easily after her 13 years of training. Razhel then used it on her siblings. Her brother lost his mind and became disabled while her sister lost her heart due to the magic only erasing things, not people. Her parents were furious at her and banned her from comming back to death city. At age 16 she spent time in the desert, training and battling with other witches till she finnaly had gotten enough power. Her heart became blackened with rage and anger as she saught after magic that would help her get revenge on her once beloved parents. She busted through a window in the dead of night and floated above her parents with glistening blue eyes. Her parents were driven into a deep nightmare about falling deep into dark pit of sorrow and dismay. Razhel entered the dreamand looked at her parents in the eye before she giggled and walked away, letting the darkness rip apart their bodies. A few months after the revenge, Razeh began doing bounty hunting as a business and killing people in various ways. She also found out she was part weapon that she inhearited from her father. She was eventualy caught by athorities and put into a rehab asylum for a year and a half. Her feelings about revenge and killing had began fading and she became the nice little girl she used to be, but now with a firey attitude and short temper. 6 months later she was asked to take on a positon in the Witch School as the school's prinipal. She hastily accepted the offer and is now working as the prinicpal at the age of 18. 'Skills' ((What do you know? Note: must have learned it in a rp.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((Put the history of the rp's your in here.))